1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to methods for making coated articles, especially to a method for making a coated article having a white color and a coated article made by the method.
2. Description of Related Art
To decorate housings of electronic devices, decorative layers may be formed on the housings by anodizing, painting, or vacuum depositing. However, the anodizing and painting processes are not environmentally friendly, and decorative layers formed by vacuum depositing may not have rich colors.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.